Monsters In The Graveyard
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: "Lawli can't hurt you anymore. You killed him." He took one of the golden hands from its position on his arm, forcing it down flat against the grave. "Feel it Kira…..feel Lawli's grave. You put him here. YOU."  BBxKira, based after Sugar Cubes


_**Written for TheSinisterLove on DA, because it's his birthday, and I couldn't ignore such a charming Kira-kun's most special day ;) Hope you enjoy luvey! And all you BBxKira fans…well, after Sugar Cubes, I bet some of you were desperate for a taste of blood and apple, yeah? So you enjoy too! Mind you, this isn't the story that truly shares B's thoughts on Light and L's little trysts during his incarceration, but that will be coming in the future. This is just raunchy, disturbing, and completely disregarding all religious laws and guidelines. Which, if you have a problem with, then I highly suggest stepping away now. Don't complain to me when you've been properly mind fucked if you don't!**_

_Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine, nor has it ever been. This is a highly depressing fact for me, and I'm grievously disappointed. But ah well. I always have fan fiction to rely on._

Kira was a hormonal cunt. He took what he wanted, consequences be damned, and there was always an air of pleasure about him when he did it. Yet Beyond couldn't damn him for this. If there was one thing he respected about dear Kira-kun, it was that his mind was a raging cesspool of insanity, constantly churning and stirring up new, even more sicker, lusts and thoughts. They were two sides of the same coin, and Light, sweet Kira, had been proving that gloriously ever since the notebook had returned to his hands.

There'd been a fair amount of chaos to deal with, of course. He still had moments of rage whenever he looked upon the healed claw marks slashed across caramel flesh. Lawli's marks. His pathetic attempts at _claiming. _"Bastard…." B licked his jowls, fingers twitching in the borrowed suit pockets. Lawli had done everything he could to take Light under his wing, once the memories of Kira were gone. Possess, remold, and the teen would fall to his whims. Admittedly, it was an ingenious plan.

L, poor dear; he hadn't counted on the bond between Kira and his other half being so strong. Kira's memories had returned, and with them came a medley of disgust, rage, and shame. B remembered all too well how Kira-kun had come stumbling into his apartment, freed from the shackled enslavement he'd been forced into. There hadn't been any immediate words. He'd simply collapsed in B's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, eyes brighter than a Halloween jack-o-lantern. He told him everything. All the touches, the feeble brainwashing….everything. And at the end, he'd been ready to go after L with one of his own knives. The blade had been in Light's hand, and it was B who'd had to gently pry it from lusting fingers, drawing Kira out of his reverie the best way he knew how.

He showed Kira who was his true possessor. Pushing him against walls, onto the bed, B had taken Kira, stripped him down to the aching core. But more importantly, he'd made it very clear to the brunette. Kira belonged to B. B…belonged to Kira. Theirs was a two way street, and the lines were blurred past recognition. There wasn't one more superior than the other. He'd hissed all this in Light's ear, fucking him raw into the mattress. Darling had screamed profanities at him, nails marking bleeding lines into his flesh, and B had let him. He needed to hurt him. Control. Kira needed that back.

B purred, imagining the taste of blood on his tongue. They had many more milestones to cross. Kira was far from sane, and he had absolutely no problem with that. An insane Kira really was more fun to play with. At the same time though, he didn't like knowing that L any lasting effects on him. And he did. Light still feared Lawli's possessing claws. There were nights where he'd wake up, screaming, and B had to hold him close, breathe promises of murder and execution in his ear to calm him. Sometimes that didn't even work, and he had to fuck him into submissive silence.

The monster had hooked his teeth in, and refused to let go. There were many things B hated the detective for, but that…..that took the cake. Strawberry cake, mind you.

"Kira-kun….." stepping out from behind a gravestone, he ran gloved fingers across the polished limestone. "Darling…"

Staring down at the fresh grave, shoulders hunched, ragged locks dusting his neck and cheekbones, there was only silence from the brunette. B could see his trembling, as faint as it was, red eyes zooming in on the clammy flesh of Light's nape. "Kira-kun." Ignoring the Shinigami's laugh from above them, he moved towards the grave. "You're letting him get to you, precious." His spidery arms went around Light's torso, squeezing, pulling his spine to his chest. Light seemed unresponsive to the touch, and he pressed his chin to a broad shoulder. The grave was raw earth, crumbling under his boots. B kicked at a clump.

"….don't…."

Light's voice was hoarse, as if from crying. Maybe he had been, but B knew better to assume that it was out of sadness, unlike the investigation team. Kira would never shed a tear over L's death out of mourning. It was deeper than that. "Why not," he murmured. "It's a grave beloved. Lawli's grave. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lips went taut into a grimace. "Beyond…he's dead." Light seemed to fold into himself, until B was literally holding him up. Strain made his arms tremble, the dead weight that was Kira pulling them down to the dirt. Uncaring, the teen bent forward and touched his forehead to the earth, hands clawing at the fabric of B's sleeve. "He's actually dead…."

"Yes precious, he is…" sweeping a hand through his hair, B cradled him to his chest. "Lawli can't hurt you anymore. You killed him." He took one of the golden hands from its position on his arm, forcing it down flat against the grave. "Feel it Kira…..feel Lawli's grave. You put him here. YOU."

"The Shinigami did, not me." And yet he sank his nails into the earth, tasting it, panic swirling in mahogany colored eyes.

B scoffed. "Don't be silly. It was your plan that led to his death, Kira-kun. You might as well have written his name yourself." Moving beside the kneeling brunette, he stretched out flat on the grave, smirking as a wounded gaze flicked his way. "There's nothing for you to fear," he crooned softly, drawing circles in the earth with a fingertip. "You saw his death for yourself, remember? You held him in your arms….watched the light fade from his eyes.." B lifted a hand, and dirt stained leather made a smudge down Light's cheek. "Lawliet is dead. And even if he wasn't, I'd protect you."

Light blinked, glancing up at the polished marble forming L's gravestone. "…..I know." His shoulders twitched, eyes slimming at the corners, and slowly he sat back on his haunches, palms flat on the grass and earth behind him. "You've always been there for me, haven't you B? Always watching, protecting….."

"I protect what's mine darling. Lawli had you for a time, but you were never his." B touched his chin, drawing him down. Their mouths grazed, Light's lips warm against his own, and he purred. "You've always been mine, since the very beginning. I possessed you, body, mind, and soul."

"….yes. I suppose you did." Light managed a faint smile. Curling a leg against his chest, he watched B recline against the grave, and one burnt caramel brow hitched upwards. "You're going to ruin that suit you know."

Shrugging, B wiped a bit of earth on Light's nose. "It's your suit dearest. I'm merely borrowing it. Showing proper decorum, and all that nonsense." Giving a smirk, he dug his knees into the ground and rolled onto his stomach, arching toward the brunette, legs crossed at the ankles. He'd be the picture of innocence, if not for the deliciously seductive look on his pale face. "Besides, a bit of dirt is good for you. You know, they have these mud facials in America. Does woooonders for the skin I hear."

"Does my skin look like it needs any additional treatment?" Light looked rather indignant, and B chuckled. Making a jab at his pride. That was always a good way to make Kira come back down to earth. He was such a sensitive thing. It was rather adorable, once you got past the I-Am-God aspect and glimpsed the creature within. "Beyond? Are you ignoring me?" A waving hand descended before his eyes, making him blink.

"Why would I ignore you, Kira-kun? You don't make it very easy." B lapped at long fingers. "Rather difficult really…..you being sooo tempting and all."

Grimacing, Light wiped his hand off on B's leg. Not on his own, of course not. "That is disgusting."

"Oh Kira-kun, quit being such a stick in the mud!" Bounding to his feet, B scuffed the toe of his boot into the dirt, kicking a whole crumble up into the teen's face. Light yelped, brushing it away and grappling for him, shouted insults on his lips, but B was already dancing out of reach. "This is a happy day darling! You should be rejoicing." B spun in a circle, red irises wild with glee. "Lawli's dead, Lawli's dead!" The headstone became a pole to his sinewy form, and he spun around it, laughing, gloved hands clutching the marble. "Come on Kiiirrraaaaa! Dance with me!"

Light deadpanned, still wiping dirt off his face. "….you're mad."

"Mad as a hatter! But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Kira?" B swung out from behind the stone, grabbing Light by the sleeve and hauling him up. "You've gone positively bonkers!" He started humming under his breath, making the teen twirl with him across L's grave. They would've made quite the demented pair, had anyone been around to see them. Two dirt stained males, one golden as the sun, the other fair as the moon, both crusted in dirt and wearing matching suits of ebon black. Contrasting, melding, bodies contorted like some primordial being crawled up from the bowels of the earth. "Just think of it darling! No Lawli to drag us down! No infuriating detective wheedling away in his chair, denying you rights to your nature!" B dipped Light over his arm, holding him a foot above L's grave. In its own way, it was grotesquely poetic. Lawli's most hated and honored rivals, dancing together on his grave. Their bodies flush, B's shirt half undone, tie loose and pooling on Light's chest like blood. Kira looking every bit his picture perfect self, but for the brown streaking his features. That, and the unholy gleam in his eyes.

Curious and curioser, Light allowed himself to remain poised in B's arms, and frown teasing the corner of his mouth. "Why did you come here, Beyond? Did you merely wish to share my triumph with me? Or was there something else…?" One of his hands found the base of B's neck, and the slender digits followed the path of his veins, coming around to the slight Adam's apple that trembled under his touch.

"Kira-kun…." B leaned closer, nimbly taking the knot of Light's own tie between his fingers and tugging. "I came here to see you. I know how you were affected by all this, sweetness, and it'd be foolish to pretend you were all sunshine and roses." He pecked the dirty side of his face. "You have a long way to go."

Light's fingernails dug into his shoulders, and he pulled himself out of the dip, moving towards L's gravestone. "…Beyond. I think we both know that what he did…..it-" Light took a long breath, closing his eyes. "It fucked me up. And L…it was all a game for him. I was a-a prize to be won." He shuddered, waves of disgust rolling down his spine. "If not for my memories returning when they did, who knows what would've happened to me. L had no intention of letting me go, Beyond….."

A mere few words and he regressed into his solemnity. That was far more troubling than he was willing to let on.

"Shhh…enough of that." B came up behind him, pushing the brunette up against the stone; Light's backside flush to his groin, spine firm to his pectorals. A perfect fit. L could've never had such closeness, no matter how hard he tried. "You're all right," he kissed up a tawny nape, admiring the streaks of red turning his flesh golden in the setting sunlight. 'Blood and chocolate.' The thought idly crossed his mind, and he pushed closer to Light's body. "I have you, Kira-kun." He took Light's hands in his own, placing them flat on the gleaming marble. "Feel it," he hissed. "This is Lawli's tombstone…..you killed him."

"I know that Beyo-!"

B pressed a finger to his lips. "You're not taking it in darling. But you need to." He sucked a bit of flesh into his mouth, palming Light's curved hips in both hands. "Lawli is dead. Dead, Kira-kun. All these?" He traced a long faded mark on creamy skin with his tongue, making Light moan. Always so sensitive. "These are nothing. Meaningless scars. Lawlipop's failed attempts to take what didn't belong to him to begin with."

Looking at the sunlight onto his hands, Light bowed his head. "You think I don't realize that? Beyond….I know he's dead. I realize that it's because of me, whether I wrote his name or not. But that doesn't change the fact that he _tried_. He tried, and he very nearly succeeded in claiming me. You weren't there. You don't know the things he did…the things he was going to do." Nails flexed, scratching the marble. "It disgusts me. I can't look at myself in the mirror without remembering everything we-he-did."

Eyes narrowing, B spun him around and got in Light's face, teeth bared. "You, Kira-kun, need to wake the fuck up." Clapping his hand over that silken mouth when he tried to protest, he tilted Light's face up, forcing their eyes to meet. "Are you going to let Lawli walk all over you, even when he's dead beneath your feet? Huh? Are you, Kira? Because if so, then I think we're going to have a bit of a problem." He growled low in his throat, tracing the healed claw marks with his nails. Light groaned under his hand, wriggling against the headstone, and B did it harder, popping open the buttons of Light's collar and jerking his tie loose. "I hate weaklings, beloved. Lawlikins, sweet fuck up that he was, was weak for taking advantage of you like he did. And now you're being weak, Kira-kun."

Light sputtered, rage bleeding across his irises. He sank his teeth into B's palm, jerking his mouth free. "Fuck you Beyond! I'm not weak!"

"Really now?" B took hold of his forearms, smirking. "Then prove it." Light was shoved to the ground, back still jammed against the marble. "Show me how strong you are," hands ripped at his clothes, tearing the jacket and shirt away. Light hollered, kicking Beyond in the chest, but it did little more than goad him on. Violence was the name of the game, and it was one they both knew very well. Give and take, a punch for a punch. Kira-kun could hit him all he wanted, if it'd pull him out of his bloody funk. "Go ahead. Hit me," B licked his lips, straddling the brunette and pinning his legs down. "C'mon Kira…..I know you want to…"

"Fuck you," Light snarled. "Get off me! This is a grave, Beyond! L's grave! You can't possibly want to…to…" beautiful features contorted into a grimace, and he shuddered on the ground. "I can't…."

B tugged at his belt, yanking it open and unzipping fine fabric. "You can, Kira-kun, and you will. Consider it therapy." Stripping Light completely, laying him bare on the cold ground, he draped his hand across a scarred flank, nails squeezing. "This belongs to me….." it went higher, lifting the golden limb off the ground. Light's toes curled in the air, and he looked torn between submitting, or running away. "When are you going to understand….." B thumbed the tender sole, massaging up the slender calf to his knee. "Lawliet can't take you away from me sweetness.

"I-I kn-nghh, Beyond…" arching back against the grave, Light slumped completely on the ground, dirt caking his naked flesh. He was past the point of caring, to be honest, and B could see it. But then, he knew Kira far better than he did himself. "Don't do this…"

"Why," he swept his fingers up a sensitive inner thigh, knuckles brushing the rigid flesh of Light's cock. "You want this darling. There's no doubt about that." Grinning, tongue dancing across gleaming teeth, B shoved off his coat and, buttons sliding easily through their individual holes and leaving his shirt open to the world. There was a flicker of arousal on the teen's face as he watched him strip, and B could've jumped for joy at the feel of elegant hands touching his torso, mapping out burn scars and wiry muscles. He was the sculpture, Light the artist. Kira was welcome to take a mallet and chisel to his flesh, design it as he pleased. In his eyes, anything to reset his ailing mind, make him see his purpose again, was more than welcome. "I knew it." Shivering under the familiar touch, he palmed Light's flesh. "If you want me, say so."

Releasing a soft groan, tendrils of auburn snaked across the ground, Light's cheek pressed to the grass and earth. The raised area was surrounded by a thin blockade of concrete, and he grappled for it, nails scraping the grey surface. "Beyond…"

"Hmm? What is it beloved? What can I do for you….?" He drew the words out, layering them with edged purrs that had golden lips parting in a wanton moan.

"Fuck-" lashes smoothing sharp cheekbones, the brunette clawed at B's clothes, ivory limbs folding over his own. "Beyond, you're a-a fucking tease! This is sick!"

"Mmm, that it is," he agreed, dress pants now loose around his hips, shirt tangled around his elbows. "Incredibly sick. Perverse even." Palming marble, B leaned over the teen splayed out before him, dark hair falling as a shroud over his face. "That, darling, is what makes us so compatible. We're two certifiable freaks, fighting against the world." He drew Light up by the face, those golden brows knitting together in confusion. "You only have to ask, Kira-kun. Let me help you. Let me show you the truth…."

Light recoiled into the dirt, staring at him. "Show me the truth," he murmured, tasting the words. There was no lie, or false encouragement. B never lied. Hid things, danced around the issue, but he never lied to the teen. Why bother? Kira didn't need that. A good dose of reality was good for his royal godliness every now and then. Being his lover, B was more than happy to give it to him. In the nicest…well, most appropriate way. "What truth, Beyond? You've told me everything I need to know."

B kissed him hungrily. Tongue, teeth, both prodded warm lips, pushing them apart so he could dip in and taste the sweet tang that was all Kira. "The truth, Kira, that you don't seem to grasp." Yanking Light's hips into his lap, he ground his freed erection against his entrance, rubbing precum into the puckered flesh. Light arched off the ground, arms locking around B's neck. "See little god…this belongs to me." His tip sank into the warm body writhing beneath him. No preparation, or hint of a warning. Light didn't need it. This was their world, their time, and keeping to the norm was crucial to his recovery. He wanted his Kira back. No more of the screaming nights, or demented nightmares. Lawli couldn't have a hold on him anymore. B hissed, nipping Light's lips. He'd fuck him to oblivion on L's grave, if that's what it would take.

There was a harsh gasp from the brunette, nails raking down the half of B's spine that was naked to the touch. "Beyond!" Head reeled back, narrow eyes stared at the marble towering over them, flinching between thrusts. "Beyond…."

He saw where his gaze was, and he slammed himself hard into the tight sheath pulsing around him, umber strands trapped between his fingers as he yanked Light's face up for another kiss. "Stop it," he snarled, kissing Light on the lips, chin. Anything he could reach. "Stop it Kira. You're mine. MINE!"

"I know! Dammit Beyond, I fucking know!"

Pulling out, B held Light's chin to the point of bruising. "Do you," he glared into eyes nearly tainted completely with ruby red. So beautiful, those bloody eyes. So like his own, but forever different. "Prove it, Kira. Stop being a fucking weakling, and _prove it_." Dropping Light onto his backside, B stood tall, his height giving him impressive stature over the teen. Light was shocked, to say the least, gazing up at him like he was some hellish demon descended to earth, determined to carry all sinners back with him to hell. "You're pathetic. Kira? God of the New World?" B laughed, the dry sound melding into the snap of leaves in the autumn sky. He and Ryuk had that in common, not that the Shinigami had stuck around for the fun. Good thing. He would've been a distraction. "You aren't worthy. That bitch Amane has more right to being called Kira than you do. At least she's man enough to face her crimes, and not pussy out after a little mind fuckery."

Light paled, but in contrast, his eyes kept growing darker, and darker, pupils slit and rings of black staining the edges of twin irises. B smirked. Kira's anger was always such a pretty thing to see. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Lawli did break you." Kicking the dirt, he turned his back, the sharp intake of breath palpable in the cooling air. If this is what you've regressed to, then do yourself a favor, _Kira_. Crawl down in the dirt and join him. A mindless corpse is the only thing good enough for you now." He started walking away, sadistic grin on his lips. Kira needed a pick me up. Make him angry. Make him scream, and punch, throw the temper tantrum of the century. That was better than-

Out of nowhere, Light's hand came up from behind and took his throat in a choke hold. B choked, tearing at it. Air cut off, he was slammed face first into the towering cross marking Lawli's grave, blood pooling at his lips. "Pathetic, am I…..?" Kira's dangerous voice wafted like silk, tattered and in decadent streamers of black and red. "Is that really what you think of me, Beyond? That I'm pathetic?" Light took a handful of B's hair, making his head crane backwards to a near perfect arch. B could feel his bones crunching in protest, and he spat in Light's face.

"You heard what I said, Kira."

"…..I thought so." Light nodded, and B's temple was smashed into the hard marble. He howled in pain, ragged laughter pursing his lips. Brutal violence, how delightful! He hadn't tasted such rich brutality, especially at Kira's hands, in far too long. His delight only grew when Light tore his pants down from their loose perch around his hips, naked limbs smacking the headstone as he was thrust into. Their fucks in the past….hell, they didn't even compare to the tirade of agony stabbing his spine. B hissed, holding marble tight, cock rubbing the smoothed stone. "Am I still weak, Beyond?" Light wrapped an arm around his torso, hugging until he swore he heard a rib crack under the pressure. Or maybe that was Kira's sanity breaking into miniature bits. He really couldn't tell anymore.

"Kira-kun…"

Tongue lapping at the blood that had desecrated Lawlipop's tombstone, B looked at Kira over his shoulder. Hips grinding, skin flushed, eyes blazing pits of hellfire. Fuck, but he loved it.

"You didn't answer my question." Lips found his throat, drawing flesh into that sinful mouth and suckling hard. "Am. I. Still. WEAK?" Light drove harder into B, cock scraping his inner walls mercilessly. B banged his head against marble, blood soaking the pearly white, and his hands found Light's hips, guiding him closer. Their flesh molded, barely a seam where white began and golden ended.

"You-fuck-you're a bleeding cunt," B hissed, voice garbled by the pleasure coating his throat and veins. Things had….certainly taken a new turn. Kira had never taken the reins so brutally before. He knew his body would revolt later, limbs aching beyond words, muscles stretched and seared. Ha. Like he fucking cared! "Harder!" Scratching Light's thighs, he drove himself back on his cock, sheath flexing around it and drawing a panting Light to his ear, teeth sinking into the soft lobe.

"Harder?" Toes digging into the earth, he angled his thrusts upward, ramming B's prostate. "You want it _harder_, Beyond Birthday? Hmm?" His knee jerked pale thighs apart, a long fingered hand taking his member and pumping it furiously. B gagged, eyes rolling back in his head. Fucking hell Kira…..

He might have said that last part aloud. He really wasn't sure. Either way, it had Light laughing like a lunatic, spreading his ass cheeks apart to push himself deep, impossibly deep, flesh stinging under his wake. B wriggled his hips, cock tightening in Kira's hand. Blood, what was left of it anyway, rushed through his veins, pulsing wildly, slick streams of precum oozing down the hand pumping him. "Do you want to cum," Light purred behind him, thumb and forefinger pinching his tip.

B swung his arms back, locking them around the brunette's waist and bending over, ridges of his spine bumping up through the stretched skin over his bones. "You know I do…Kiiirrraaaaa…..let me-fucking let me-"

Light laughed, another of those bone rattling peals. "After calling me a coward? Pathetic? Unworthy of my title?" He pressed B flush to the headstone, pulling out. Cock held rigid in his palm, he stepped away from the maniac and jerked him around, forcing him to his knees in the dirt. "I don't think so. Consider this retribution, you asshole."

Retribution….punishment…..but for who? B looked at him, then at his dripping flesh, groaning as his jaw was forced open by long fingers, Kira's cock shoved into his mouth. He allowed it; Light needed this. Control was vital to him, since Lawli had done everything he could to tear it away. He'd made Light his bitch, no more than a pup on a leash. It wasn't that way with them, but he still needed that sense of rule. B could fuck him into the ground all he wanted. Giving Kira control, laying his ass down on the line…that was the true tonic he needed. And he'd give it, even if that meant having his mouth fucked. "K….k.." he gave up, wrapping his tongue around the taut flesh, top grinding precum into his taste buds. Kira thrust harder, and he hollowed out his cheeks, moaning as the length went down his throat, chocolate locks thrown back in abandon as Light grabbed the back of his head, forcing B's lips to graze his groin.

"Close…so close," Light twitched in his mouth, and B suckled him, teeth grazing up and down. That was the end of the line for him. Crying his pleasure, warmth spilled across the elder's tongue, dripping in sinuous lines down the back of his throat. B swallowed it all, cupping Light's backside, drinking it up like jam. They both tasted divine, though Kira had a warm, rich essence.

Panting, breathing heavily through his nose, the teen silently stepped away. B slumped onto all fours, droplets of some leftover white mingling with the red on his lips. Smearing it across the tip of his tongue, he looked up at the brunette, feeling very….debauched. "Kira-kun…" he shuddered, reaching for him. His cock was still rock hard between his legs, and he resisted the urge to grab it, jerk himself off. That right belonged to Light, and him alone. After that performance…there really was just no other way around it. "Kira….sweetness…..let me-"

"No."

Kira smacked his hand away, looking every bit the pompous deity he claimed to be. The setting sun back dropped his naked form, giving him a red tinged glow…..B snorted. How appropriate. "No…" he slumped back against the gravestone, glaring at Light through inky lashes. "Kira-kun refuses to make me cum?"

Light retrieved his clothes. "You don't get to." Stepping into his pants, he looked at his own grime covered shirt before yanking B's away at the collar, forcing it off. It nearly strangled him, but he scratched the material, dragging it down and pushing it at the brunette. Control…he needed it….B repeated that mantra in his head. Apparently that constituted his clothes being stolen as well…..though in all fairness, he'd taken them from Light's closet first.

"….Kira-kun is being awfully cruel…."

The slim buttons worked easily under his fingers, and Light took the jacket his lover had discarded, slipping it on. "And you weren't? If I recall, Beyond, you insulted me endlessly our entire visit here." Silk knotted firmly, he stepped into his shoes, retying the bows neatly. "This is your punishment."

B groaned, entire body on hyper drive. Light's voice alone was a turn on. "But darling…you know I didn't mean it….."

"Then next time, consider the consequences of your actions."

"…." B sulked, looking away. Goddamnit Kira. He'd pulled himself out of the gutter all right, even if he wasn't one hundred percent. There were still the cracks, visible and straining, but he was holding them together rather well. B knew there would be hell to pay when they got him. Light would likely collapse, have another fit. But he would be there, ready to take the killer into his arms and comfort him the best way he knew how. Plus…..it would be decent payback. Of course, that required him getting home…..with a straining erection. Sighing, every bit the drama queen he admired, B pouted and drew his legs up, glaring at the teenager balefully over the top of his knees. "No wonder Lawlikins had a thing for you. You're a sadistic fuck, Kira-kun. "

Pristine once more, though for a few dirt stains and tussled hair, Light smirked and leaned low, brushing fingertips down B's face. "Ahh, but that's why you like me too, isn't it?" He kissed his forehead, tongue flicking across the snowy flesh. "The feeling is completely mutual beloved, I assure you." Moving away, he leered at the throbbing issue between B's legs, his gaze smoldering. "Hurry home. I'm not through with you yet." A mocking kiss was blown his way, eyes still trailing over the length of his cock, and Light took off into the graveyard depths, soft laughter trailing behind. B jaw dropped for a few moments, ignoring his persistent need for closure, a touch, anything, and rested against cold marble, fingers tap dancing across the ground.

…..sonofabitch. That was just…needlessly cruel. Sometimes he wondered if Light played the victim just to get his way, or if he was grievously fucked in the head. They blurred lines too often to really tell. But, that face….those horrible, inhuman eyes…..his bloodstained flesh….B groaned, touching himself. Kira didn't need to be there to put a fire in his veins. He managed perfectly well by simply imposing his god forsaken presence to the point where it was seared in B's skull.

His member wept, dirt, blood and slick juices forming a makeshift lubricant. B strangled it, eyes staring upwards, the marble cross red and gold in the darkening light. Oddly beautiful, and completely sacrilegious. He half wondered if Lawli was rolling six feet under. All his work, come undone. He'd given Kira exactly what he needed; a good, old fashioned romp on top of the bones of his enemy. No detective to disturb them, or mewl his pathetic claims. Just B and Kira, Kira and B. Two parts of a whole, sexing each other silly. Now there was a perverted thought. Completely enticing too. L's corpse, clawing at the earth, reaching up to clutch for the pleasure he was now permanently denied. He and Kira, fucking and pounding each other on top, Lawli little more than an unwilling spectator to their grisly games….B trembled, hips bucking up. He'd tried to do the unthinkable, the stupid detective had, and it had come back to bite him in the ass.

"Like you could ever control Kira," he snickered, patting the stone, surface marred with the mingled blood and sweat of his worst foes. How unsightly. He'd have to paint it later. "You know…I never realized…" creamy beads beginning to spill forth, and he threw his head back, laughing maniacally. "Lawlidoll, you really were an idiot."

_**Yes, I am a sick fuck. Yes, I enjoy being so demented and unholy. It works well for this pairing. If you have a problem with that, then shove off XD that said, this was a monster of a piece. Short, simple, to the point, and full of more sacrilegious tendencies than I know what to do with. But hey, fucking on top of the bones of a mutual enemy? Pssh, this is Kira and B we're talking about. They're allowed to be monsters. And it was all therapy for poor Kira-kun!**_

_**Please review ;) **_


End file.
